UCW Beach Brawl 2016
by Alex The Owl
Summary: UCW's biggest PPV of the summer
1. Chapter 1

**And now, UCW presents...**

 **BEACH BRAWL!**

We're at Huntington Beach, California where a ring is posted on the beach with stands filled with a crowd around it and a build up like at Wrestlemania 28 over the ring.

"Hello, everyone! And welcome to UCW Beach Brawl! I'm Joey Mickey along Bobby Senior and we're live at the beach!"

"This is so cool, Joey! Luckily we brought our swim suits which we are currently wearing right now, ladies and gentlemen!"

"Okay, Bobby, but right now, let's get to the ring for the first of the fourteen matches of the eve night!"

 **(Alpha Dog-Fall Out Boy)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Minneapolis, Minnesota, ALPHA MALE!"

Alpha Male is a guy kinda like MMA's Rampage Jackson with a bit of beard around his mouth wearing light green wrestling panties, elbow and knee pads and boots. He clapped in fans' hands while walking toward the ring. He then flipped inside and waited for his opponent.

 **(Electric Romeo)**

"And his opponent, from Rosemont, Illinois, he is currently in a 23-0 streak, "The Ultimate Wrestler" TANK MCTAVISH!"

He arrived on the entrance which had an highway design toward the ring and got cheered loudly. He was wearing MMA shorts with bandages wrapped on his hands and feet.

However, Alpha Male didn't wanted to wait for him to do his entrance and attacked him on the entrance way. After giving him many blows, he hip tossed him over the security barricade before following.

They then fought through the stands where Alpha applied a suplex on Tank while security kept fans back. Alpha then went to take a chair and was about to smash the down Tank with it until this last one suddenly Speared him through the security barricade.

He then slowly dragged him into the ring and the ref called for the bell, starting the match. He lifted Alpha Male into an Exploder Suplex followed by the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Tank then got Alpha back up and applied a Releasing German Suplex followed by a Running Shooting Star Press followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He then locked him into an Headlock. He soon managed to make him flip forward and replied with a Snap Suplex. As Tank got back up, Alpha hit the side of his head with a Jumping Enzuguri followed by a Swinging Neckbreaker and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He got Tank and irish whipped him with the ropes and ducked twice before hitting a Dropkick. He turned his back and jumped with a Standing Moonsault followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Tank rested on the ropes, alpha clothslined him outside and then tried to charge into him with a Suicide Drive, but Tank caught him in his arms and hit a Fallaway Slam into the security barricade.

He soon followed with a Powerbomb on the apron before pushing him back into the ring. He climbed a top turnbuckle and hit a Diving Elbow Drop followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tank went in a corner and waited for Alpha Male to get back before charging for his Spear which got countered by a Push Up Gutbuster. As Tank rested into a corner, Alpha Male charged into him with a Jumping Clothesline followed by a Bridging Northern Lights Suplex.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Alpha Male tried to irish whip Tank again, but he reversed it with a kick to his stomach and lifted him to apply a Jackhammer (as a tribute to Goldberg).He then putted him in a corner and climbed to hit ten punches.

However, Alpha slipped under him and made him fall on the corner. He then grabbed him from behind with a Neckbreaker. As Tank was on one knee, Alpha Male ran in the ropes to hit his head with a total of four Bicycle Kicks which knocked him down.

He then climbed a top turnbuckle to go for his Diving Headbutt only to get surprised by a Superkick in mid-air from Tank. As the two men were catching their breath, the crowd started chanting: "This is wrestling!".

Once they were both back up, Tank kicked Alpha Male and applied a Pumphandle Gourdbuster. He didn't stopped there and lifted him to apply an Argentine Neckbreaker followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

The crowd was going wild for the long match.

As Alpha Male got back up, Tank tried to hit the Spear again, only for him to jump dodge and try to hit a Roundhouse Kick. Tank dodged twice before alpha Male finally landed a kick on the side of his head, stunning him.

Alpha Male then grabbed Tank and applied an Angel's Wings (like Christopher Daniel) followed by the pin,

"1!...2!...Thre-KICKOUT!"

Alpha Male was looking in shock at Tank's resilience. He kicked the kneeling Tank many time before running in the ropes, but Tank threw him outside on the apron. Tank then walked toward him and received a kick in the face from Alpha Male.

He then wanted to jump toward him, but he smashed him in the face. Tank then made an impressive strength proof by catching him with a Superplex from the apron which surprised the crowd. He then lifted him on his shoulders and applied a F10 followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still undefeated TANK MCTAVISH!"

Tank panted in exhaustion as the crowd cheered for him and he saw his titantron turning to 24-0.

"Cheese! That was hell of a match! It was hot and not only because of the Californian heat!" Joey said.

"Tank did a great performance and proved to us once more that he is the Ultimate Wrestler!" Bobby added before drinking some 7UP.

"Alpha Male did pretty good too and have nothing to be ashamed of. Stay with us as there will be more action coming up right after this short commercial break..."


	2. Chapter 2

**(Code Red)**

"The following contest is a Tornado Tag Team Match scheduled for one fall and is a non-title match! Introducing first, they are the UCW Ultra Team Champions, the team of Big Red and "J2" Justin James, J2RED!"

They arrived on the stage with red lights and got booed. They ignored the crowd and walked into the ring where they showed off their belts before giving them to the ref and waiting for their opponents to come out. After around 20 seconds...

 **(GORE!-like Bull Dempsey's Fighter 001 theme but with GORE! instead of BULL!)**

"And their opponents, making their UCW wrestling debut, the team of Gore & Mighty Perkins, G&P!"

Gore is a muscled guy with brown hair wearing a dark mask on his mouth with a skull design along with dark elbow and knee pads and white bandages on his hands. He had tattoos on his arms and had grey, white and black wrestling panties and boots.

Mighty Perkins had blonde hair and beard and was wearing yellow wrestling panties, gloves and boots along with black elbow and knee pads.

The crowd cheered loudly for them as they slowly made their way toward the ring in which they entered and glared face-to-face with the champions; Big Red for Gore and James for Perkins.

As soon as the bell rang, Perkins attacked Justin and Big Red tried to smash Gore, only for him to duck and reply with an Uppercut to his face followed by a clothesline behind his head which knocked him down.

Gore waisted no time in taking him up and lifting him to apply a Gory Neckbreaker on the muscled man. He then joined Perkins in irish whipping James with the ropes and applied a hip Toss followed by a Dropkick from Perkins as he was sitting followed by a Leg Drop from Gore and a Running Swanton from Perkins to end up with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Gore saw Big Red and clotheslined him outside the ring before waiting for the moment to run in the ropes and jumping on him with a Top Con Hilo. Back in the ring, Perkins irish whipped James in a corner where he jumped on the second turnbuckle and hit Perkins with a Diving Roundhouse Kick.

As Perkins was stunned, James caught him from behind with a Reverse Suplex followed by a Falcon Arrow Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Outside the ring, Gore gave a few blows to Big Red who managed to regain the upper hand and threw Gore into the security barricade with a huge force. He then got back in the ring and insulted Perkins as he got on him and smashed his face a few times.

They then got Perkins back up and applied a Assisted Swinging Side Slam (like Beer Money Inc.) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

The two men spotted Gore outside and Big Red kneeled down to allow James to run on him and jump outside on Gore. Big Red then applied three Body Slam to Perkins before screaming at the crowd who started singing: "Red, red sucks!"

As Perkins rested in a corner, Big Red charged at him, only to receive his boots in the face. Perkins then climbed the second turnbuckle and jumped on him with a Diving Tornado DDT.

After taking back from the damages he took, Perkins tried to catch Big Red who kicked him and ran in the ropes, but Perkins followed behind him and, as he turned around, hit a powerful double arm smash which caused him to side flip and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Perkins then spotted James on the apron and ran toward him to receive a kick in the face which stunned him. James then jumped on him with a Springboard Hurricarana.

As Big Red got on a second turnbuckle, James lifted Perkins on his shoulder and applied a Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam followed by a Diving Senton from Big Red and a Springboard Leg Drop from James and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Gore arrived on the apron and Big Red tried to charge into him between the ropes, but Gore dodged and replied with a kick to his face which knocked him down. He got back in the ring and, as James charged at him, he replied with a Running Superkick to his face followed by a Russian Leg Sweep from Perkins that made him flip backward.

Gore then lifted James on a Reverse Fireman's Carry which he reversed into a Piledriver followed by a Frog Splash from Perkins and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Big Red suddenly knocked both of them down with clotheslines. However, they got back up with kick-ups and, as Red turned around, received a Superkick from Perkins followed by another one from Gore and finally, a double Superkick from both men.

As Big Red was stunned, the two men ran in the ropes and hit him with a clothesline (Perkins) and Spear (Gore) combination. However, Justin James suddenly jumped from the apron and hit Gore with a Springboard Corkscrew Roundhouse Kick.

Perkins tried to hit a Spinning Kick on him, but he dodged and replied with an Inverted Facelock Backbreaker followed by a Neckbreaker Slam (like The Miz). After helping Big Red back up, this last one held Gore in place to allow James to hit him with an Handspring Cutter followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Big Red got read to hit his Discuss Lariat. However, as he charged, Gore dodged, resulting in him hitting James instead. As he was shocked, Perkins grabbed him from behind and pushed him outside on the apron.

He managed to shove Perkins away with a blow but Gore suddenly charged into him with a Gore through the middle ropes. The crowd chanted: "This is awesome!".

Back into the ring, Perkins grabbed James and applied a Canadian Destroyer before Gore came back in and applied a Phoenix-plex (like Kota Ibushi) into the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners, G&P!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the two men happily hugged each other over their first UCW victory.

"Cheese! Those two guys did gosh of a performance against our Ultra Team champs!" Bobby said.

"I understand why the boss wanted so much to engage them into UCW!" Joey added.

"And to think that this was only the second match and that we still have twelve others to come! Stay with us as FB & Swillow will take on Hardcore Goddess Champion Iris Black and Lexis Vaughn in a Street Fight Tag Team Match after this..."

 **P.S. I strongly recommend you to go watch Gore & Perkins' Youtube channel; it is really awesome**


	3. Chapter 3

**(No more words)**

"The following contest is a Tag Team Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the team of "Gatling" Lexis Vaughn & the UCW Hardcore goddess Champion Iris Black!"

Lexis was wearing a military top and jeans with dark fingerless gloves.

 **(We R Who We R)**

"And their opponents, the team of Fire Burning and Swillow!"

FB was wearing her black crop top with the stomach cut and flames design and her light blue jeans along with her black fingerless gloves and fire designed shoes. Swillow was wearing a military skirt and top around her chest along with a military headband.

They walked into the ring and glanced at their opponents before the ref called for the bell. FB started for her team as Swillow went into the top left corner while Lexis Vaughn started as Iris Black went into the left down corner.

The two girls walked around for a moment before locking in a clinch which ended with Lexis holding FB in a headlock. She managed to push her with the ropes, only to receive a dropkick afterward. Lexis then applied an elbow drop followed by the pin.

"1! KICKOUT!"

She gave a few stomps to FB before getting her back up for a DDT which she countered and caught Lexis with a Backbreaker. She tagged Swillow and together, they applied a Death Sentence (like America's Most Wanted) on her.

Afterward, she got Lexis back up and applied a Body slam followed by a Somersault Leg Drop and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

She got Lexis back up and hit a few knee strike to her head before running in the ropes to go for a Lariat which Lexis countered with a Side Slam. She then tagged Iris Black in and they applied a Belly to back suplex/Neckbreaker combination (like the dudley Boyz).

Iris then gave a few kicks to Swillow before applying her Come Again (DDT) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Iris climbed a top turnbuckle and taunted FB before jumping with a This Is It (Five Star Frog Splash) and landed on Swillow's knees. As she was holding her ribs in pain, Swillow caught her with a Back to back double underhook Piledriver (like Homicide).

As they were both on the ground, the crowd chanted: "Let's go, Swillow!".

As Swillow was about to tag FB in, Iris grabbed her from behind and applied a Rolling German Suplex with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Iris waited for Swillow to slowly get back up before going for her Diamondcutter (Superkick) which she managed to dodge and caught her from behind with a Neckbreaker. She then locked Iris into a Inverted Romero Stretch.

After a moment in the submission hold, Swillow suddenly released her and quickly tagged FB who got into the ring and caught Iris with a Tilt-a-wirl Backbreaker followed by a Russian Leg Sweep from Swillow and a Double Foot Stomp from FB on the stomach and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Iris got back up, FB hit her with a dropkick which pushed her into her corner and Lexis tagged herself in. She and Fb glared at each other before starting exchanging blows.

Lexis soon got the upper hand and threw FB in the ropes to catch her with a Scoop Powerslam and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

She irish whipped FB in a corner and and charged only for FB to kick her in the face which allowed her to make a backflip to get on the top turnbuckle. She then jumped and hit Lexis with a Diving Knee Strike followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

FB soon grabbed Lexis from behind and went for her Phoenix's Wing which Lexis countered with a Fujiwara Armbar submission hold. It took around 20 seconds to FB to manage to get back up, but Lexis then locked it into a Million Dollar Dream.

Luckily, FB soon managed to slip behind her and grabbed her foot to apply an Ankle Lock submission hold. After around 15 seconds, Iris smashed FB from behind, breaking the hold.

Swillow suddenly came back and tried to hit Iris with her Swillap, but Iris pushed her up to make her fall outside the ring by flying over the top rope.

FB suddenly caught from behind with her Phoenix's Wing. However, as she turned around, Lexis caught her with her Snake Stunner and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners, UCW Hardcore Goddess Champion Iris Black and Lexis Vaughn!"

The crowd booed as Lexis helped the champ, who got her belt back from the ref, back up and smiled for their victory over FB and Swillow.

"I'm not sure if I can call this a clean victory." Joey said.

"Of course; Lexis and Iris won fair and square. no doubt about it." Bobby replied.

"Anyway, stay with us as Jay "The King" Renolds will take on "The Man of 1000 Holds" Brooklyn Wilson for the UCW International Championship..."


	4. Chapter 4

**(Hail To The King)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW International Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Miami, Florida, JAY "THE KING" RENOLDS!"

He got cheered by the crowd as he arrived on stage and ran into the ring by sliding under the rope. He then removed his king jacket and threw it into the crowd.

 **(Centuries)**

"And his opponent, from Manchester, England, he is the UCW International Champion, "The man of 1000 Holds" BROOKLYN WILSON!"

He slowly walked toward the ring with his robe and title belt. Once he got inside, he removed bot of them and gave them to the ref before looking at Jay who did the same. The ref showed the belt and called for the bell, starting the match.

The two men immediately struggled into a clinch until Jay grabbed Brooklyn's head and smashed it down on the floor. He then got him back up and irish whipped him in the ropes to duck him twice before knocking him down with a jumping clothesline followed by the pin.

"1! KICKOUT!"

Jay then grabbed Brooklyn's head and jumped outside the ring, smashing his head on the top rope in the process. After clapping in some fans' hands, Jay got back in the ring and walked toward Brooklyn who surprised him with an arm drag.

He then ran into the ropes, but Jay ducked him once and tried to do it again by jumping, but Brooklyn caught in mid-air and applied a Northern Lights Suplex.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Brooklyn got Jay back up and applied a Gutwrenche Elevated Neckbreaker and tried to follow with a Butterfly Powerbomb, but Jay reversed it in a Hurricarana. He then kicked him in the stomach and applied his King Me (Corkscrew Neck breaker) followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Brooklyn got back up, Jay tried to clothesline him, only to get lifted on Brooklyn's back who then applied a Fireman's Carry Rolling Slam. As Jay got back up, Brooklyn went for a Spear which Jay dodged by jumping and tried to charge at him, only to receive a Big Boot in the face.

The two men then started exchanging chops to the chest, slow at first then faster until Jay got the upper hand and pushed him against the ropes. Feeling the need to rest, he took some on the ropes too.

Brooklyn suddenly dragged the ropes backward, making Jay do a backflip and hit Brooklyn with a Dropkick after getting on his feet. He then tried to apply his King's Blade on him, but Brooklyn broke free and lifted him on his back in a Torture Rack submission hold.

After around 13 seconds, Jay broke free and applied his Backstabber followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

After Jay took some time to catch his breath, he walked toward Brooklyn who suddenly grabbed his legs and tried to apply a Cloverleaf. However, Jay resisted and managed to make him flip on the side.

As Brooklyn went to rest into a corner, Jay jumped on him to apply a Monkey Flip, but got pushed back and, as he charged again, Brooklyn hit him with a Spear followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Brooklyn then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped for a double axe handle, but Jay made a huge strength demonstration by grabbing him in mid-air and applying a Sitting Spinebuster followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He quickly got back on his feet and irish whipped Brooklyn in the ropes to apply a Back Body Drop and screamed. The crowd was getting on fire and chanted: "All hail the king!".

Jay then locked Brooklyn into a King's Lock (Regal Stretch). It took around 35 seconds for the champ to reach the ropes and break the hold. Jay was getting annoyed and walked toward Brooklyn who grabbed him and smashed his head against the second rope.

He then caught him from behind with a roll-up with his feet on the rope.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Brooklyn quickly grabbed Jay and applied a Butterfly Powerbomb, followed by a second and a third. He then kicked Jay's stomach before running in the ropes and hitting the side of his face with a Running High Knee and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Brooklyn was getting angry at the ref and tried to apply his For the queen (Knee trembler into a neck breaker), but Jay broke free, pushed Brooklyn in the ropes and hit his King's Blade with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner and new UCW International Champion, JAY "THE KING" RENOLDS!"

This earned a loud pop from the crowd as Jay took his new title belt and showed it to the crowd.

"Jay is the new champ, guys!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Dang it! I'm so happy! I always have been a fan of The King!" Joey added.

"We're celebrating our first, and hopefully not last, title change of the eve night. Stay with us as The Arcaders will defend the Triple Tag Championship against The Asylum after this commercial break..."


	5. Chapter 5

**(Break)**

"The following contest is a Six-man Tag Team Match for the UCW Triple Tag Championship! Introducing first, the team of Silverdust, "The Assassin" Leonardo and The American Badass, THE ASYLUM!"

The trio arrived on the entrance under a mix reaction. Silverdust was wearing a smaller outfit due to the outside heat. They slowly walked together to the ring and entered. Silverdust putted his small hammer down and they waited for the champs.

 **(Trinity)**

"And their opponents, they are the UCW Triple Tag Champions, the team of Bobby Gamer, Jimmy Joystick and Video Man, THE ARCADERS!"

They arrived under huge cheering from the crowd. Bobby was wearing a Red from Angry Birds themed suit while Jimmy was wearing a Chuck one and Video Man a Bomb one as a tribute to the Angry Birds Movie. They clapped in fans' hands before putting Red, Chuck and Bomb plus toys at ringside and getting in the ring where they gave their belts to the ref who showed before calling for the bell.

Jimmy started for his team while the others went in the left up corner while Silverdust started for his own and the others went in the right low corner. The two men locked into a clinch and Silverdust quickly grabbed Bobby's waist from behind.

After struggling for a while, Bobby managed to make Silverdust flip forward and smashed him into his corner. He then tagged Jimmy in and they kicked Silverdust simultaneously before running in the ropes and catching him with a Double Wheelbarrow Bulldog.

Jimmy then got him back up and started smashing until he eventually dodged and replied with a Swinging Neckbreaker. He then putted Jimmy in a suplex position and tagged Leonardo before applying a Final Cut followed by a Slingshot Swanton from Leonardo.

He then got Jimmy back up and irish whipped him in the ropes to hit a Calf-Kick followed by the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Leonardo irish whipped him again and tried for a Hip toss, but Jimmy reversed it into an arm drag followed by a dropkick. He climbed a second turnbuckle and screamed: "STARFOX!" before jumping on him with a Missile Dropkick.

He then tagged Video Man and together, they irish whipped Leonard and applied a double hip toss followed by a side flip and a double dropkick to his face while he was sitting. Video Man then got him back up and applied his Iconado (Spinning Crucifix) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Video Man the jumped on Leonard's stomach with a Running Swanton a total of four times which fired up the crowd. He then ran in the ropes once more, only to get surprised by a Knee Lift counter from Leonardo followed by a Snapmare Driver and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Leonardo then tagged The American Badass in and they applied a Double Big Boot on Video Man. Badass then grabbed him by the neck with both of his hands and applied a Two-handed Belly-to-belly suplex.

As Video Man retreated outside, Badass charged into him with a Suicide Dive which knocked him against the security barricade. He then brought him back into the ring and grabbed him by the throat.

He tried to apply a Chokeslam which Video Man reversed into a DDT that made Badass flip. Once they were back up, Video Man ran and Badass hit a Back Body Drop, but he landed on his feet and managed to tag Bobby Gamer in.

He immediately charged at Badass and smashed him quickly until he was in a corner. He then ran to the opposite one and charged into him with a jumping clothesline twice. As he went for a third one, Badass blocked him with one hand and pushed him back so hard that he was sent flying.

He then lifted Bobby on his shoulders in a Powerslam position and began spinning until Bobby applied a Tornado DDT that made him flip. Bobby then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on him for a Crossbody, but Badass caught him in his arms and applied a Reverse-spin Scoop Powerslam.

He then tagged Silverdust in and threw him toward him for a Scoop Powerslam. Silverdust followed with a Lifting Reverse DDT and the pin.

"1!...2!..."

Jimmy Joystick jumped in time to break the pin and The American Badass attacked him, leading to the two brawling outside the ring. Silverdust putted Bobby into a corner with his legs behind the second ropes and applied a Codebreaker.

He then tagged Leonardo in before smashing Video Man and brawling with him outside. Leonardo climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on Bobby with a 630 Senton followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Leonardo was surprised. Outside the ring, Silverdust tried to smash Video Man with his small hammer, but he dodged, grabbed his Red plush toy and threw it into his face which knocked him down.

Leonardo putted Bobby Gamer on a top turnbuckle and tried to do a Super Brainbuster. However, Video Man threw him the Chuck plush toy which knocked him down. Bobby then took Leonardo and applied his Game Revolution (Lifting Reverse DDT into a Backpack Stunner).

He then tagged Jimmy Joystick who was on a top turnbuckle and jumped on Leonardo with his new finisher, the Angry Bird Splash (Five Star Frog Splash) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and still UCW Triple Tag Champions, THE ARCADERS!"

The three friends celebrated with their belts and Angry Birds plush toys.

"The Arcaders won! Cheese, this is the most technical match we had so far tonight!" Bobby said.

"And that was only the fifth match of the card! Following this commercial break, Harlow Beckett will defend the Ultra Cool Diva Championship in a Triple Threat Match against Katarina Love and Jessica Batista..."


	6. Chapter 6

**(Amazing)**

"The following contest is a Triple Threat Match for the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Championship! Introducing first, from from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, KATARINA LOVE!"

She made her way into the ring and gave her glasses to the ref and waited for her opponent to come out.

 **(Wild Heart)**

"And one of her opponents, from Washington, DC, JESSICA BATISTA!"

She made an entrance like her father with the machine-gun pyros and got into the ring.

 **(Nightmare)**

"And their opponent, from parts unknown, she is the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion, HARLOW BECKETT!"

She slowly walked toward the ring before turning the lights on and entering. There, she removed her reaper dress to reveal white eyes which soon turned back to normal. The ref showed the belt before calling for the match to begin.

Katarina and Jessica both attacked Harlow and backed her into a corner before they eventually grabbed her and threw her shoulder first into the steel pose. They then irish whipped her together with the ropes and tried to hit her, but she ducked and knocked both of them down with a jumping clothesline.

She then started hitting blows to both of them before irish whipping Katarina against Jessica into a corner and taking momentum before charging into them. She then grabbed Katarina and applied a Snake Eyes on the opposite corner followed by a running Big Boot.

Jessica suddenly knocked her down with a clothesline and then tossed her outside the ring. She then grabbed Katarina and applied a Supkex followed by the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Jessica then lifted Katarina for a Powerslam, but she managed to get on her feet and replied with a dropkick. She then ran into the ropes and caught Jessica with a Crucifix Headscissors.

Afterward, she gave a few blows to her before running in the ropes and getting caught by a Back Body Drop from Jessica. She then saw Harlow getting back in and smashed her down before irish whipping her in the ropes and bending.

Harlow caught her with a Running DDT. She then hit a Running Leg Drop followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Harlow then turned her attention to Katarina and grabbed her arm to apply an Old School. However, as she turned around after hitting her move, Jessica charged into her with a Spear followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Jessica grabbed Harlow and lifted her for her Batista Bomb, but Katarina smashed her leg from behind which caused her to fall. She then applied a Standing Moonsault Knee Drop on Jessica followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

She got Jessica back up and applied an Explorer Suplex followed by another pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Katarina lifted Jessica on her shoulders for her Love Bites, but Harlow suddenly grabbed her by the throat and applied a Chokeslam followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Jessica broke the count. She then lifted Harlow and applied a Powerslam. She also tried to apply her Batista Bomb, but Harlow countered with a Back Body Drop.

After getting back up, the two girls exchanged blows until Katarina knocked both of them down with a double Handspring Back Elbow. She then grabbed Harlow and applied her Katsualty (Standing sitout shiranui) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Katarina tried to catch her breath when she saw Jessica charging at her for a Spear which she countered into her Wreckd! submission hold (Tilt A whirl back breaker into modified bow & arrow).

It took around 20 seconds before Jessica managed to break free and smashed Katarina down a few times. Once they were back up, Harlow suddenly caught them both with a double Chokeslam before collapsing. The crowd chanted: "Chokeslam City!".

Harlow suddenly rose like The Undertaker and got back on her feet. Suddenly, Shamera Wilde and Nevah Marie arrived at ringside and started throwing insults at Harlow. As they turned for one second, Harlow suddenly jumped on them with an Over-the-top rope Suicide Dive.

After taking back from the move, Harlow tried to get back in the ring, but Shamera caught her and started beating her down with Nevah. They then brought her back in and Shamera kicked her before applying her Wilde Style (Corkscrew Axekick).

Nevah then applied her Red DDT and Shamera climbed a top turnbuckle to hit her Phoenix Slpash. To top it all, Katarina lifted her on her shoulders and applied her Love Bites followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Genevieve Woods suddenly grabbed the ref's legs and dragged him outside the ring before getting in with her partner Elena Hope. They started brawling with Shamera and Nevah which led them outside the ring.

As she turned around, Katarina was suddenly hit by a Spear from Jessica who then pinned Harlow.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner and new UCW Ultra Cool Diva's Champion, JESSICA BATISTA!"

The crowd booed her as she slowly stood up as the new champ. Suddenly, Harlow rose up like The Undertaker and got back up.

As Jessica turned around, Harlow caught her with a Chokeslam. She then turned her attention to Katarina and grabbed her by the throat to apply a Chokeslam to her too.

Shamera Wilde and Nevah Marie came back into the ring and Shamera was the first one to receive a Chokeslam from Harlow. Nevah tried to stop her, only to get caught by a Chokeslam too.

Vivi and Elena came into the ring and congratulated Harlow who didn't seemed happy to losing her title. Suddenly, she grabbed Vivi and hit another Chokeslam which shocked Elena.

She also grabbed Elena and hit a Chokeslam on her. She then left the ring and headed toward the backstage only to stop for a moment and get back into the ring.

She got Jessica back up and hit another Chokeslam on her. She applied one more to Katarina, Shamera and Nevah before finally leaving.

"Cheese! Harlow lost her title and went completely berserk!" Joey said.

"If I counted correctly, she applied a total of 12 Chokeslams during and after the match. Which is why this crowd is chanting: "Chokeslam City!"." Bobby said.

"Anyways, stay with us as Johnny "The Zombie" Storm will take on The Asylum's leader, Chris Blake after this commercial break..."


	7. Chapter 7

**(** **Grim Reaper)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Berdeen, Washington, JOHNNY "THE ZOMBIE" STORM!"

The crowd cheered as he made an entrance like The Undertaker, stopping to look at the casket in front of the ring, and, once in the ring, glared at the crowd before waiting for his opponent to come out.

 **(Break)**

"And his opponent, he is the leader of The Asylum, CHRIS BLAKE!"

The lights turned off and there was lightnings in the Titantron as Chris slowly walked accompanied by his Asylum mates, Leonardo, Silverdust and The American Badass, with the latest coming on a bike. Once Chris got into the ring, the lights came back and he asked to his mates to leave before the match started.

The two men walked around for a moment before locking into a clinch which ended with Chris pushing Johnny in a corner and, as they slowly separated, slapped him in the face.

Chris screamed: "Welcome to the asylum!" to him before Johnny suddenly jumped on him with a Thesz Press followed by multiple punches. He then got him back up and hit a dropkick followed by a second and the pin.

"1! KICKOUT!"

Johnny then ran into the ropes and got caught by a Back body Drop from Chris. He smiled evilly at Johnny before grabbing his head and smashing many headbutts before running in the ropes for a Running Senton followed by the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Chris then locked Johnny into an headlock before running into a corner, smashing his head against the second one and followed with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He locked Johnny into a Headlock from behind. After a moment, he managed to get back up and smashed Chris' stomach a few times before this last one smashed him and tried to hit a clothesline which Johnny dodged and replied with a Back Suplex.

He then tried to apply a suplex which Chris countered and replied with a Dropping Suplex. Chris then climbed a second turnbuckle to go for his Swanton Bomb, but Johnny quickly climbed up and applied a Hip Toss from there followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Johnny followed by a total of 10 elbow drops before getting Chris back up and going for a Superkick. Chris grabbed his foot, made him spin and applied a Side Slam.

He got Johnny back up and said taunts before going for his RKO, but Johnny pushed him in the ropes and hit a Superkick to his face. Since he wasn't down, Johnny hit a second Superkick and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He kicked Chris in the stomach and ran in the ropes to hit a Swinging Neckbreaker followed by another pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Johnny climbed a top turnbuckle to go for a Diving Elbow Drop, but Chris suddenly got back up and caught him with an RKO. He then tried to apply his Brother Andrew finisher on him, but Johnny managed to break free and reply with a Jumping DDT with another pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Johnny was getting discouraged by Chris' resilience. He waited for him to get back up before climbed a turnbuckle for a Diving Moonsault. However, Chris stripped his leg and made him fall on his groin (ouch!).

Chris then took him on his shoulders and applied his Broken Barrier. He then grabbed Johnny and applied his Brother Andrew finisher to follow with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner, CHRIS BLAKE!"

The crowd cheered for him as he got on his knees and lifted his arms.

"Awww! I wanted Johnny to win this one!" Joey said.

"Johnny fought very well, Joey." Bobby said.

"Yes, but still..."

"Don't be sad; the next match will be the Beach Warfare Match. It's gonna be exciting!"


	8. Chapter 8

"It is now time for the Beach Warfare Match, ladies and gentlemen! Before we start, here are the rules of the match:

-Two wrestlers will start in the ring

-Every minute, another will join the match

-This will continue until all 20 wrestlers have entered.

-There are no DQ and no count-out

-Elimination occurs via pinfall or submission into the ring

-The last remaining wrestler will be the winner"

 **(My Last Breath)**

Entrant #1 El Buho

He came under cheers and tapped in fans' hands before getting into the ring.

 **(Whatever)**

Entrant #2 Death Rowe

He came out by the crowd (like Roman Reigns) and jumped above the security before getting into the ring and looking at El Buho.

The two men walked around for a moment before locking in a clinch which saw Rowe locking Buho in a Arm Twist. However, Buho ran on the ropes for a Rope Walk Armdrag.

He then kicked Rowe's ribs three times before this last one kicked his guts and threw him outside the ring, on the apron. He tried to charge into Buho, only for him to hit his stomach with his shoulder between the ropes and jumping on him with a Slingshot Hurricarana.

He then ran into the ropes and managed to apply a Deja Vu to Death Rowe as the countdown ended.

 **(Christina Grimmie & Mike Tompkins Mashup)**

Entrant #3 Skyler The Elf Owl

She got cheered as she came into the ring and exchanged a long look with El Buho. Eventually, she kicked him a few times before irish whipping him in the ropes which he reversed and got caught with a Wheelbarrow Bulldog from Skyler.

As he was sitting, Sky kicked him in the face and went for the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Suddenly, Death Rowe caught from behind with a German Suplex. He then grabbed El Buho and tried to apply his Guillotine, but he reversed it with a Back Body Drop. The two owl then teamed together to apply a Wheelbarrow Senton from Skyler on Rowe as the countdown ended.

 **(Devious-Dale Olivier)**

Entrant #4 Edward (from The Freelancer)

He ran into the ring and climbed a top turnbuckle to hit both Skyler and Buho with a Diving Flying Forearm. He screamed: "Freelancer rules!" which earned him a few boos before grabbing Death Rowe and applying Plot Twist (Blue Thunder Bomb).

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He saw Skyler into a corner and charged into her with a Corner Clothesline before irish whipping her in the ropes. She made a backflip on his back and, as he charged at her, she dropkicked his leg, making him fall on the second rope.

She charged and hit him with her Sandstorm followed by a Guillotine from Death Rowe and a Standing Corkscrew Shooting Star Press from El Buho with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Edward is eliminated!"

The three wrestlers were happy before Rowe kicked them again as the countdown ended.

 **(La Gozadera-Gente de Zona)**

Entrant #5 making his official UCW debut, Ramon Carribean Cool

He looks kinda like Carlito but with Primo's hair and his wearing golden wrestling pants.

"Here comes the step-brother of the legendary Puerto Rican wrestler Carlito Colon!" Joey said.

Ramon ran into the ring and dodged a clothesline from Death Rowe to reply with a Springboard Back Elbow. He then saw Skyler and kissed her hand which apparently charmed her and made her blush.

However, she soon kicked him and irish whipped him with the ropes which he reversed. Sky tried to catch him with a Springboard Hurricarana, but he stopped her in the air and held her into a Powerbomb position.

He charged toward the outside, but Sky made both of them fall out with an Hurricarana. As they got back up, El Buho suddenly charged into them from the ring with a Suicide Dive as the countdown ended.

 **(Not Afraid)**

Entrant #6 Mario Sanchez

He quickly got into the ring and started exchanging blows with Death Rowe until he got the upper hand andapplied an Atomic Drop followed by an STO and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He sat Rowe and applied his FU Gun and, as he got back up, got surprised by a Wheelbarrow Stunner from El Buho. He then ran into the ropes for a Lionsault and landed on Mario's knees. He then caught him from behind with a Great Fall (Angle Slam) and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"El Buho is eliminated!"

Mario spotted Rowe and tried to clothesline him, but he dodged and replied with a Swinging DDT. He then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped with a Suicide Swanta (Swanton Bomb) as the countdown ended.

 **(Light 'em Up)**

Entrant #7 Fr0st Sh4dow

As he arrived, he grabbed Skyler and smashed her against a steel pose before grabbing Ramon and irish whipping him toward the security barricade. Ramon jumped on it and on Fr0st with a Springboard Moonsault.

Back in the ring, Mario grabbed Rowe' legs and tried to apply his Texas Cloverleaf, but Rowe pushed him back and applied a roll-up which he changed into an Armbar.

Ramon suddenly got into the ring and jumped on Rowe with a Lionsault which forced him to break the hold. He then got Rowe back up and applied a Crossed-arms Neckbreaker followed by the pin.

"1!..2!...KICKOUT!"

As Ramon was sitting, Fr0st surprised him with a dropkick. He then putted his legs on the ropes and hit a Spike DDT. As he got back up, Skyler jumped on the ropes beside him and hit him with a Springboard Dropkick.

She then got on the apron and jumped on him with a Slingshot Splash as the countdown ended.

 **(Leave It All Behind)**

Entrant #8 Submission Champion Jay Samoa

Once he got in the ring, he glared at Skyler who soon slapped him, He replied with a stronger slap which knocked her down. He then charged at Mario in a corner with a Back Body Avalanche followed by a Enzuigiri and did the same to Ramon on the opposite corner.

As he turned around, Skyler tried to jump on him with a Slingshot Crossbody which he reversed with a Scoop Powerslam. He then locked her into a STFU and she soon tapped out.

"Skyler is eliminated!"

As Jay turned around, Death Rowe charged into him with a Spear. He then grabbed Ramon and irish whipped him in a corner. However, Ramon jumped on the second ropes and back on Rowe with a Springboard Cutter as the countdown ended.

 **(Devious)**

Entrant #9 Luke (from the Freelancer)

He ran into the ring started smashing Ramon before irish whipping him in the ropes and hitting a Tilt-a-whirl Slam. He then spotted Fr0st resting outside and jumped on him with a Slingshot Crossbody.

He then brought him back into the ring and gave him a few blows before running in the ropes and getting surprised by an Atomic Drop from Jay followed by a Big Boot and a Running Senton.

Mario then grabbed his legs and locked him into a Texas Cloverleave, forcing him to tap out.

"Luke is eliminated!"

Mario then started smashing Jay until he dodged and replied with a Full Nelson Slam as the countdown ended.

 **(He's Such a Coward that he can laugh)**

Entrant #10 Lucas Ryan

As he got into the ring, Jay tried to smash him, but he dodged and made a strength demonstration by lifting him and applying a Death Valley Driver. He then jumped on Mario sanchez with a Thesz Press followed by punches. He did the same to Ramon.

He then let out a sadistic laugh which earned cheers from the crowd. Fr0st sh4dow suddenly lifted him on his shoulders for his GTS, but he countered and manahed to hit his Blackout. He then ran in the ropes and hit his head with his OOYM (Curb Stomp) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Fr0st Sh4dow is eliminated!"

Death Rowe suddenly Superkicked his face which made him bent back, but didn't fall for a while. He then laughed at Rowe before smashing him as the countdown ended.

 **(Tower of dawn)**

Entrant #11 Shakal

The arabian man surprised Mario Sanchez outside with a Big Boot before getting in. He kicked Ryan in the stomach to apply an Hammerlock DDT. He did the same to Death Rowe before screaming: "Arabia Rules!" not noticing that Jay Samoa was behind him.

As he turned around, he was surprised and offered an handshake. Jay accepted it at first, but suddenly kicked him and applied a Crucifix Powerbomb. Rowe followed with a Shining Wizzard to him before glaring at Jay.

The two men started exchanging chops until Rowe replied with a Jumping Enzuigiri as the countdown ended.

 **(My Last Breath)**

Entrant #12 El Penguino

As he Rowe and Jay were still fighting, Penguino ran on a top turnbuckle and jumped on them with a Diving Crossbody. He then warmed up the crowd before trying to hit an Enzuigiri to Rowe which he dodged only for Penguino to spin and hit it.

Ramon then grabbed him from behind in a Reverse DDT position, but Penguino made him flip forward, hit a Superkick and followed with a Bridging German Suplex.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Ramon Carribean Cool is eliminated!"

Mario and Death Lucas Ryan suddenly came to smash him together and irish whipped him in the ropes. However, he hit both of them down with an Handspring Back Elbow.

He then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on Mario with a Diving Double Knee Strike followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Mario Sanchez is eliminated!"

The countdown also ended.

 **(Goliath)**

Entrant #13 El Gigante

He slowly walked into the ring and immediately got attacked by El Penguino who he knocked down with one headbutt before tossing him outside the ring over the top rope with one hand. He then had a glare with Jay Samoa.

After a few insults, the two men started exchanging blows until El Gigante got the upper hand and threw Jay in a corner to apply a strong shop. He then ran into the ropes and got caught with a Samoan Drop from Jay.

He then tried to lock El Gigante in his STFU, but he broke free, kicked him back with his legs and knocked him down with a clothesline followed by a Military Press Slam. He then spotted Death Rowe charging at him for a Spear, but he caught him and applied a Chokeslam followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Death Rowe is eliminated!"

The countdown ended at the same time.

 **(Ties that bind)**

Entrant #14 Sumo Hazayashi

Once the Sumo got into the ring, he surprised El Gigante with a Superkick on his leg which made him bent down and followed by another one to his face. Shakal then came and applied a DDT on him as he was on his knees.

Lucas Ryan then applied his Blackout on him followed by a Frog Splash from El Penguino and a OOYM from Ryan before the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"El Gigante is eliminated!"

After being happy from their teamwork, the wrestlers fought again and el Penguino tried to jump on Sumo with a Crossbody, but he caught him and applied a Swinging Side Slam as the countdown ended.

 **(On top of the world)**

Entrant #15 Bagwell McBeef

Ryan was surprised and glared at him as he arrived into the ring. The two men started exchanging blows until Ryan tried to lift Bagwell on his shoulders in vain as this last one replied with a Belly-to-Bagwell.

He then tossed him in the ropes and hit a Pop up Powerbomb and, as Ryan was sitting in a corner, charged into him with a Meatball followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Lucas Ryan is eliminated!"

From this point on, there was only battles until the next countdown.

 **(Into the ocean)**

Entrant #16 Shark Boy II

He arrived under loud cheers with water bottles and go into the ring to face a tired Shakal. He slammed his water bottles together and drunk them like Stone Cold Steve Austin before performing a kick followed by a Facebuster on his knee.

He then threw his Shark Boy 24/7 jacket into the crowd before jumping on Sumo with a Thesz Press followed by multiple punches. Shakal then tried to clothesline him, but he dodged and caught him with a Neckbreaker.

He then spotted Bagwell and kicked him in the stomach before going behind him to bite his butt. He then ran in the ropes and got caught by a Dropkick from Bagwell followed by a Running Senton and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

At the same time, Sumo grabbed El Penguino on his shoulders and applied a Samoan Driver followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!.

"El Penguino is eliminated!"

The countdown ended.

 **(Christina Grimmie & Mike Tompkins Mashup)**

Entrant #17 Diana Batist

She made belly dnacing moves before getting into the ring face to Shakal. She made belly dancing moves that really charmed him. She suddenly caught him with her Hips From Hell followed by her Metal Leg Drop.

To top it all, she lifted him on her back to apply her Metal Slam followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Shakal is eliminated!"

Diana was then confronted by Jay who glared at her before being turned around by Bagwell who he smashed off. Diana suddenly hit him between the legs with a low blow and a roll-up.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Jay Samoa is eliminated!"

This shocked greatly the crowd and Jay himself. The countdown ended.

 **(To The Sky)**

Entrant #18 Matt Ace

He ran on the apron and jumped on Diana with a Slingshot Hurricarana. He made the victory sign to fire up the crowd before dodging a clothesline from Shark Boy and replying with a Show-stopper followed by a Standing Moonsault and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Sumo then let out a scream and charged at him only to receive a Double Foot Stomp counter. He then looked at Diana and kicked her in the stomach before following with a Sunset Flip Powerbomb.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He got surprised by a clothesline from Bagwell which made him flip completely as the countdown ended.

 **(You and who's army?)**

Entrant #19 Jack Vinson

He climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on Matt with a Diving Elbow Drop. He then looked at the crowd and screamed: "Welcome to the white chapel!".

He saw Sumo down and irish whipped him in the ropes to catch him with a Spinning Side Slam. He celebrated too soon as Diana caught him from behind with a Spinning Heel Kick.

She then tried to apply her Metal Slam, but he got free, lifted her on his shoulders to hit his Wastleland and followed with an Ripper Stretch (Abdominal Stretch) submission hold. She tapped out.

"Diana Batist is eliminated!"

The countdown ended at the same time.

 **(My Demons-starset)**

Entrant #20 ZWE World Heavyweight Champion Axel Stryker

The crowd popped up as he arrived and got the attention of Jack, Bagwell, Sumo, Matt and Shark Boy.

He ran into the ring and sent a spinning kick to Bagwell before running in the ropes and hitting the side of his face with a dropkick. Matt then tried to hit a Knee Strike to his face, but he dodged and grabbed his arm for an Arm Twist/Leg Lariat.

Shark Boy tried to clothesline him, but he dodged and replied with a Flashfoward. As he backed up in a corner, Sumo tried to charge at him, but he blocked with a Double Foot Stomp counter and climbed the turnbuckle to jump on a Diving Moonsault followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Sumo Hazayashi is eliminated!"

Bagwell suddenly charged into him with a Running Dropkick that made him sat in the corner. He then tried to charge for his Meatball, but Axel dodged and grabbed his legs to lock him in a Figure-four Leg Lock. He soon tapped out.

"Bagwell McBeef is eliminated!"

Axel then got out of the ring and ran into Matt with a Running Tornado DDT through the middle corner (like Sami Zayn) before bringing him back in and applying his SWAT Neckbreaker.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Mat Ace is eliminated!"

Jack suddenly caught him from behind with a Releasing German Suplex which sent him into a corner and he charged into him with a Ripper's Mark (Big Boot in the corner) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He then tried to lock him into his Ripper Stretch, but Axel reversed it into a roll-up and used the ropes to his advantage.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Jack Vinson is eliminated!"

He was shocked and Axel pushed him outside the ring before turning around and getting surprised by a Shark Boy Stunner from Shark Boy followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Shark Boy was surprised and tried to go for another one, but Axel pushed him back and Superkicked him. He then lifted him on a top turnbuckle to go for a Top rope Hurricanrana.

However, Shark Boy managed to make him fall and turned him around to hold him in a Reverse DDT position and flipped forward to hit a Flipping Shark Boy Stunner from the top turnbuckle followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's the winner of the Beach Warfare Match, SHARK BOY II!"

The crowd cheered loudly for him. He went out to celebrate with the fans. Eventually, he ran to the beach to go swim in the water.

"Shark Boy won! He defeated ZWE World Champion Axel Stryker to win the Beach Warfare Match!" Bobby said.

"I'm surprised he still have the energy to go play in the water!" Joey added.

"What do you want? It's summer; we must have fun!"


	9. Chapter 9

**(Kung Fu fighting)**

"The following contest is for the UCW Diva Tag Team Championship! Introducing first, they are the UCW Diva Tag Team Champions, MISS VIPER & TIGER GIRL!"

The crowd cheered as they arrived and showed some kung fu moves before getting in the ring and giving the belts to the ref.

 **(I walk alone)**

"And their opponents, the team of Diamondust and Jasmine Batista, THE KNOCKOUT QUEENS!"

They arrived together and smirked at the champions. Suddenly, as they turned around, the champs were surprised by a double clothesline from Jessica Batista who then left the ring quickly.

Her partners then got in the ring and Jessica threw her Ultra Cool Diva's Championship belt which she won sooner to Jasmine as they got in the ring and Diamondust held Miss Viper to allow Jasmine to smash her with the belt.

However, Viper dodged, resulting in Jasmine knocking Diamondust down instead. Viper then hit a Superkick to her face followed by a Crossed-arms Powerbomb from Tiger Girl and the ref started the match.

Tiger Girl irish whipped Jasmine and with Miss Viper, hit a Lotus Dagger (Clash of Justice from Tiger Girl with a Cutter behind the head from Viper) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and still UCW Diva Tag Team Champions, MISS VIPER & TIGER GIRL!"

They happily took their belts and smirked at Jessica who was clearly not happy.

"Wow! That was the fattest match so far tonight!" Joey said.

"The Knockout Queens failed in their own trap. How ironic." Bobby said.

"Anyways, stay with us as Psycho X will take on Mike Kowalski in a Hardcore Match for the UCW Ultraviolent Championship after this commercial break..."


	10. Chapter 10

**(War)**

"The following contest is a Hardcore Match for the UCW Ultraviolent Championship! Introducing first, from Baton Rouge, Louisiana, he is the UCW Ultraviolent Champion, "The Hardocre Killer" MIKE KOWALSKI!"

The crowd waited but Mike didn't came out,

"Where's Mike?" Bobby asked.

After a moment, Mike was thrown out by Psycho X, revealing that he attacked him before the match. He beat up Mike all over the entrance until they got to the ringside. There, he took a STOP panel on which he applied a DDT to Mike.

He then brought him back in and hit him with a Superman Punch. He then went outside the ring to bring some neon tubes and iron chairs in with one of which he smashed Mike's back with a few times.

He then smashed a neon tup on his head before taking the others and putting them into a corner. He then tried to throw Mike on them, but he countered with an Hip Toss straight on them all. The crowd chanted: "Holy shit!".

Mike then got outside and took a barbwired baseball bat. He got back in the ring and smashed Psycho X's stomach with it before doing it again on his back. He then pressed it on his forehead, making him bleed a lot.

After firing up the crowd, he ran in the ropes, but Psycho X back body dropped him on the pile of chairs which almost broke his back. After both men took back from the moves, Psycho smashed Mike's head with an iron chair, making him bleed, but not reacting.

He told him to smash him again which he did. Mike clawed his own bleeding head before telling Psycho X to smash him again. This time, Mike dodged and German Suplexed him on the chairs.

He then got him back up and applied his Double Underhook Piledriver followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Mike was surprised, but then applied another Double Underhook Piledriver on an iron chair this time with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner and still UCW Ultraviolent Champion, MIKE KOWALSKI!"

The crowd cheered for him as he lifted his title belt which was brought by the ref and his barbwired baseball bat.

"Damn! That was short but hardcore, Joey!"

"I know! It's Psycho X's first defeat, but not last!"

"I'm glad I didn't had to fight them..."


	11. Chapter 11

**(Before I forget)**

"The following contest is a Triple Threat Match for the UCW Cruiserweight Championship! Introducing first, from Sacramento, California, he is the UCW Cruiserweight Champion, JAMES STARK!"

He arrived under the cheers with a red and black Great Muta like entrance dress which he removed in the ring before giving his title belt to the ref.

 **(Resonance)**

"And his opponent, from Tokyo, Japan, "The Master of Sport Style" SHINJI HONDA!"

He arrived into red sport jacket and jeans and ran into the ring to remove them to reveal his red wrestling panties, elbow and knee pads along with his white boots.

 **(Adventure of a lifetime)**

"And their opponent, from Saint-Mandé, France, "The Adventurer" YELLOWBOY!"

The crowd cheered for as he tapped in fans' hands and flipped into the ring before looking at his opponents and the ref who showed the belt and started the match.

They started walking around, trying to get a clinch opportunity until Yellowboy smashed Shinji's stomach and pushed James back. This last one replied by irish whipping him in the ropes and ducked three times before running toward him.

However, Yellowboy dodged, letting him bounce in the ropes and soon knocked him down with a shoulder tackle before being knocked down by another one from Shinji.

James then grabbed him from behind and irish whipped him into a corner where he jumped on a turnbuckle and into a Moonsault which James avoided, letting him land on his feet.

He, Yellowboy and Shinji then started trying to clothesline each other, dodging every time until they stopped to catch their breath. Yellowboy tried to kick James who dodged and received a kick in the chest from Shinji.

The two men then irish whipped Yellowboy with the ropes and James made him fall on his knees to allow Shinji to kick him hard in the face which caused him to roll outside the ring.

James and Shinji then locked into a clinch which ended with James locking an headlock. Shinji pushed him with the ropes and tried to clothesline him, but he ducked and Shinji wanted to do the same by laying down, but James dropkicked him on the floor. to make him roll outside

Yellowboy suddenly clotheslined James against the ropes and putted him in a corner to charge into him, but was caught in mid-charge by an Hurricanrana from Shinji who followed with a kick to the chest of James, knocking him down.

Afterward, he spotted Yellowboy outside and ran above a top turnbuckle to land on the second outside and jumped on him with a Diving Moonsault, earning "Holy shit!" from the crowd.

He then got back in the ring and tried to corner charge James who dodged and slipped on the apron to hit a kick to Shinji's face. Yellowboy then jumped on him with a slingshot Elbow Drop.

He got him back up and the two men started exchanging chops, slow and faster, until Yellowboy spinning kicked his stomach and followed with a Playmaker and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

James then came to give him a few punches and irish whipped him in a corner where he made a front jump and hit James with a back dropkick.

He then irish whipped James in the ropes and bent down, but James jumped with an unsuccessful sunset flip. Yellowboy tried to hit a Double Foot Stomp which James dodged.

Shinji then surprised Yellowboy with a Slingshot Dropkick from the apron before being himself hit by a dropkick from James who followed with a Shinig Wizzard and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Yellowboy and Shinji both rested outside the ring, James charged into them with a Top Con Hilo. He brought Yellowboy back in and tried to irish whipped him into a corner, but he reversed.

However, James managed to jump back over him and ran into Shinji, who was in the opposite corner, with a clothesline. He then did the same back to Yellowboy.

He charged back into Shinji with a corner dropkick and one to Yellowboy too. He then climbed the second turnbuckle and jumped on Shinji with a Diving Double Leg Drop.

He then waited for Yellowboy to weakly got back up before hitting the back of his head with a Spinning Trouble In Paradise (like Kofi Kingston) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!..."

Shinji broke the count. As Yellowboy got back up, he tried to hit a clothesline on James who managed to dodge and lifted him for a Lifting Reverse DDT, but Yellowboy broke free at the last second and rolled out.

He then tried to clothesline Shinji who dodged and hit his head with a Roundhouse Kick. Yellowboy then also hit him with a Roundhouse Kick and the two men hit him again and agin until they hit a total of 6 kicks.

Yellowboy then ran into the ropes and caught him with a Slingblade. Shinji then lifted him in a Reverse Fireman's Carry to apply his Snake Bite (Reverse Fireman's Carry into a Codebreaker).

He then rested on the ropes as Yellowboy charged at him, but he kicked him to flip on the apron. He was then about to jump on Yellowboy, but this last one caught him on his back and applied a Kneeling Back-to-belly Piledriver (like Kazrian) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner and new UCW Cruiserweight Champion, YELLOWBOY!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Yellowboy was happily celebrating his success with the cruiserweight belt.

"He did it! Yellowboy won the cruiserweight championship in an epic match!" Joey said.

"It would be lying to say he didn't deserved it." Bobby added.

"Indeed; let's stay ready for the next match which will feature Freddy Escobar defending the U.S. title against a mystery opponent..."


	12. Chapter 12

**(Smooth Criminal)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, from Los Angeles, California, he is the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Champion, FREDDY ESCOBAR!"

He arrived on the stage with the Latino flag and got into the ring where the threw his flag into the crowd and took a microphone.

"I'm gonna be short and clear; I don't give a crap about who my opponent's gonna be so bring it on!" He threw the microphone afterward.

They waited for a moment for his mysterious opponent to come out.

 **(Kitchen Intruder)**

The crowd jumped in surprise as Chicken Crab arrived on the stage and toward the ring.

"Oh my gosh! It's Chicken Crab!" Bobby said.

"The Ultimate Underdog, inaugural Jobber's Luck Champion is back!" Joey said.

He got into the ring and smiled at Freddy who wasn't really impressed and asked the ref to just start the match so that he can retain his title faster.

Chicken Crab walked toward Freddy for a clinch, but this last one instead kicked him in the guts and smashed him over and over again until he was in a corner and the ref pushed him then gave a slap to Crab's face which chocked him.

He smashed Freddy three times with the third smash knocking him down. He then applied two elbow drops before getting him back up and hitting a suplex followed by the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

He made Freddy flip forward and kicked his back followed by a running dropkick at the same place with another pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He got him back up and smashed him a few times before Freddy dodged one and replied with a Pele Kick. He then glared angrily at Crab and kicked him fiercely before following with a DDT and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Freddy gave a few stomps to Crab before climbing a top turnbuckle and jumping on him with a Diving Shooting Star Press followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Freddy was impressed by Crab's resilience before irish whipping him in the ropes and bending. However, Crab stopped his butt in front of Freddy's face and farted which made him step back at the smell and making the crowd laugh a bit.

Crab the applied a Body Slam followed by a leg drop preceded by dancing moves and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Crab then fired up the crowd before grabbing Freddy and started smashing him with his forearm as the ground counted:

"1!

2!

3!

4!

5!

6!

7!

8!

9!

10!

11!

12!

13!

14!

15!

16!

17!

18!

19!

20!

21!

22!

23!

24!

25!

26!

27!

28!

29!"

Crab did some dance moves before smashing the stunned Freddy which knocked him down and the crowd said: "30!" with cheering.

Crab then made him sit in a corner before climbed a top turnbuckle on the side and hit a Coast-to-coast followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

The crowd was deceived and Crab ran into the ropes. Suddenly, Freddy kicked up and surprised him with a Superkick to the face. He then got in a corner to charge into him with a Prince's Blade followed by a Figure-four Leg Lock. Crab lasted for 10 seconds before tapping out.

"Here is your winner and still UCW U.S. Heavyweight Champion, FREDDY ESCOBAR!"

The crowd was a bit disappointed as the Latino wrestler celebrated with his belt and smirked at Chicken Crab.

"Awww! I wanted Crab to win this match!" Joey complained.

"It's the second time you're complaining tonight." Bobby remarked.

"Yes, but Crab deserved to win the title from this arrogant Latino jerk!"

"It's okay. You're gonna be happy: following this commercial break, it will be time for the Epix Heavyweight Championship match between Martin Freund and Wolfgang..."


	13. Chapter 13

**(Slayer)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Minneapolis, Minnesota, "The Psychotic Animal" WOLFGANG!"

He briefly stopped at the entrance and made the Heavy Metal sign before getting into the ring by rolling underneath the first rope. He then made the Heavy Metal sign again before for his opponent.

 **(Headcrusher)**

"And his opponent, from Spit, Croatia, he is the UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, "The Headcrusher" MARTIN FREUND!"

Red, white and blue fireworks went off before Martin calmly arrived on the stage with his head down. He then crossed his arms above his head while showing "horns" with his fingers. He walked into the ring and gave the belt to the ref before looking at Wolfgang.

The ref checked both wrestlers before calling for the bell, starting the match.

The two men instantly locked into a clinch which ended with with Wolfgang grabbing Martin's waist from behind. However, he soon made him flip forward and locked him into an headlock.

After a moment, Wolfgang managed to get back up and lifted Martin with a Back Suplex. He then got on him and hit elbow strikes on top of his head before letting him get back up and hitting a Knife Edge Chop.

Martin replied with a stronger one which knocked Wolfgang down. He the irish whipped him in the ropes and bent down to receive a kick in the face from Wolfgang which knocked him down.

As Martin got back up while holding his head in pain, Wolfgang hit him with a dropkick followed by the pin.

"1! KICKOUT!"

He got Martin back up and kicked his stomach for a Snap Suplex. He followed with irish whipping him in the ropes for a Back Body Drop and the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Wolfgang applied an elbow drop on Martin before trying to irish whip him with the ropes, but he reversed it into an arm twist DDT. As Wolfgang got back up, he then hit him with a strong clothesline and screamed: "If I go down, you go down with me!".

He putted Wolfgang in a corner and charged into him with a strong corner clothesline followed by a Walking Side Slam. He the got him back up and applied a suplex in the corner followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He grabbed Wolfgang from behind and went for his three German suplexes, but Wolfgang stopped the third one and made him flip forward. As Martin charged back at him, he caught him with a T-bone Suplex followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Wolfgang irish whipped Martin with the ropes and ducked twice before throwing him outside between the ropes and running into him with a Suicide Dive. He followed by applying a Russian Leg Sweep against the security barricade and brought him back in the ring.

He then applied a Surfboard on him with made him groan in pain until he released him. As Martin rested in a corner and Wolfgang charged at him, he countered with a back elbow and grabbed him from behind to hit a German Suplex in the corner.

He then waited for Wolfgang to get back up before running in the ropes for a clothesline which he dodged and tried to hit a German Suplex. However, Martin managed to slip underneath him and lifted him to apply an Electric Chair Drop.

As they both got back up, Martin grabbed Wolfgang from behind with a Crossed-arms German Suplex.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Martin then clotheslined Wolfgang outside the ring and got on the apron to try and jump on him with a Diving DDT, but Wolfgang caught him in his arms, smashed his back against the apron and applied a Spinebuster on the floor.

As Martin slowly got back up, Wolfgang tried to charge into him with a Spear, but Martin dodged, letting him hit the steel steps. Martin then got on the apron and managed to hit his Diving DDT this time. He then brought Wolfgang back in and climbed a top turnbuckle to catch him with a Blockbuster followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Martin was a bit surprised and climbed a top turnbuckle for his Diving Elbow Drop, but Wolfgang surprised him with an Enzuigiri. He then grabbed Martin and applied a Flapjack from the top turnbuckle.

He then got on the second turnbuckle ti hit a Diving DDT on Martin before the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Wolfgang was getting angry and waited for Martin to get back up before charging for a Spear which got reversed into a Tilt-a-whirl Slam. He then got Wolfgang back up and applied his three German Suplexes before screaming: "Suplex City, bitch!".

He then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on him with his Diving Elbow Drop followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Martin tried to run into Wolfgang with a corner clothesline, but he dodged, ran in the ropes and hit a Spear followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Wolfgang was getting crazy and got Martin back up to apply a Spinebuster followed by an Armbar submission hold. Martin took 20 seconds before managing to lift Wolfgang with his arm and slamming him on the ground, breaking the hold.

As he walked toward Wolfgang once more, this last one slapped him in the face and managed to lock him in his Anaconda Vice submission hold. It took around 30 seconds before Martin bit Wolfgang's arm, forcing him to let go.

He then grabbed Wolfgang's arm and locked him into a Crippler Crossface submission hold. It took 30 seconds to Wolfgang before he reversed it into a roll-up.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Martin then tried to apply his Headcrusher, but Wolfgang grabbed his legs and locked him into a Boston Crab submission hold. Martin did an amazing effort by grabbing the ropes to force the break after 45 seconds.

The crowd chanted: "Let's go, Wolfgang/Martin Freund!". the two men then charged at the same time and hit simultaneously each other with a clothesline, knocking both of them down.

Wolfgang got back up first and climbed a top turnbuckle to go for his Frog Splash, but landed on Martin's knees. He then grabbed him from behind with a roll-up.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner and still UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, MARTIN FREUND!"

Wolfgang was shocked as the crowd was cheering for Martin. This last one happily lifted his title belt as the crowd was happy.

 **(Whatever)**

Everybody was surprised to see Death Rowe arriving with something.

"Wait a minute! What is Death Rowe doing here?!" bobby asked.

"Oh my gosh! It's the Feast or Fired briefcase! Rowe's coming into the ring! He's cashing his title match now!" Joey said, describing the moment.

The ref accepted his briefcase and called for the match to start as Martin was shocked.

Rowe then the opportunity of Martin's surprise to hit him and apply his Guillotine followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Everybody was shocked at Martin's resilience. However, Rowe got him back up and applied a Tombstone Piledriver with what he hoped was the final pin this time.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner and new UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, DEATH ROWE!"

The crowd went wild as Rowe happily took his first championship belt.

"Oh my God! Rowe cashed his briefcase and won the title from Martin Freund! I didn't see that coming!" Joey said.

"Me neither. I was so distracted by the events of this PPV that I completely forgot about Rowe's briefcase." Bobby added.

"Bah, Freund still did a good match and had a memorable reign. Let's turn our attention on the main event coming up next that will be the last match of the eve night..."


	14. Chapter 14

**(Broken)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW World Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Los Angeles, California, he is the ZWE Fire Champion, "The Moon Angel" SHADOW RIDER!"

He made an entrance like The Undertaker but with Neville's energy and made poses like Finn Balor before waiting for his opponent.

"I remind you that it is a Last chance match for Shadow Rider and that if he loses, he will have to go back to ZWE." Joey said.

 **(Every Breath You Take)**

"And his opponent, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, he is the UCW World Champion, TJ SKILL!"

He slowly walked toward the ring, looking at the crowd around him at moments, before getting in and giving his belt to the ref who hooked it above the ring before calling for the bell.

The two men glared at each other before locking in a clinch which ended with shadow holding TJ in a headlock. However, he soon pushed him with the ropes and got hit by a shoulder tackle from Shadow.

This last one then ran in the ropes, but TJ ducked twice before hitting a dropkick. He then grabbed Shadow in a headlock while he was sitting.

Shadow soon managed to break free by getting up and kicked TJ in the stomach. He then ran into the ropes and got stopped by a face kick from TJ who tried to follow with a dropkick, but Shadow and dodged and jumped on him with a roll-up.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

The two men stopped to catch their breath. TJ then offered an handshake to Shadow who was about to accept, but TJ kicked him cowardly in the stomach. He then ran in the ropes and got surprised by a dropkick from Shadow.

He then grabbed TJ and applied a Rider Bomb (Butterfly Powerbomb) with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He waited for TJ to get back up before charging at him, but he made him fly outside on the apron and knocked him off with a Springboard Dropkick. He then waited for Shadow to get back up before jumping on him with a Slingshot Hurricanrana.

He then brought him back in for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

TJ putted Shadow's head between his legs for a Skill Clash, but Shadow lifted him and applied a SMA (GTS followed by a Standing Moonsault) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Shadow spat in disgust and ran toward TJ who was in a corner, only to get knocked down by a Double Foot Stomp counter. TJ then got on the second turnbuckle and jumped with a Diving Elbow Drop from there, followed by the pin with his feet on the ropes.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

TJ irish whipped Shadow in the ropes and applied an Hip Toss with a side flip to hit a dropkick on the sitting Shadow before jumping on him with a Lionsault followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

TJ taunted Shadow as he was slowly getting back up and tried to hit a Discuss Lariat which Shadow dodged and replied with a Rider DDT (Butterfly DDT). He then grabbed TJ's legs and applied a Slingshot on the corner to follow with a roll-up.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He then climbed a top turnbuckle, but was surprised by a Backflip Kick from TJ which stunned him. He then climbed and applied a Superplex followed by a normal suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He waited for Shadow to get back up before jumping on the ropes for a move, but Shadow caught him in mid-air with a Rider Punch followed by another. He then grabbed TJ and applied a Moon Chamber (Spinning Powerbomb) with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Shadow tried to apply his Rider Deeds (Reversed Dirty Deeds) but TJ broke free, kicked the back of his leg and applied a Cross Rhodes. He then got Shadow back up and applied a Blue Thunder Bomb.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

TJ instantly grabbed shadow's legs and locked him into a Sharpshooter. It took around 17 seconds to Shadow to grab the ropes and force the break.

As TJ walked toward Shadow, this last one suddenly grabbed him into his Rider Lock (Sharpshooter except he is looking at the head after locking head in a STF manner). TJ took merely 12 seconds to grab the ropes and force the break.

He glared at TJ before catching him with his Moon Revenge (Jumping DDT followed by a Falcon Arrow Suplex) and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Shadow was getting desperate as nothing could break TJ. He climbed a top turnbuckle and went for his Moon Arrow (Red Arrow), but landed on TJ's knees. This last one then caught him with a Cradle Piledriver.

He quickly followed with his Skill clash for the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Everybody was shocked that Shadow kicked out. TJ tried to go for another Skill Clash, but shadow back body dropped him. He then ran into the ropes and hit the Dream Ender (Top rope Pele Kick).

He followed with his Shadow nightmare (Springboard Roundhouse Kick) and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Shadow was getting tired. He tried to charge for a Spear, but he hit the referee instead, knocking him out. Suddenly, as Shadow was checking on the ref, The Body Guards arrived.

Body Guard 1 is like WWF's Earthquake but in an agent suit, Body Guard 2 is like WWF's Typhoon but in an agent suit and Body Guard 3 is like Mark Henry but with an agent suit.

They all attacked Shadow Rider and beat him down. Once he was apparently out, they applied the Triple Aided Powerbomb (like The shield) on him.

Suddenly, three persons jumped from the crowd and got into the ring. One of them was looking like WCW's The Renegade but dressed in black and purple (Shadow Warrior). Another was looking like a WWE's Finlay but dressed in purple and black (Shadow Brawler) and the third one was wearing black wrestling panties and boots with purple elbow and knee pads and purple bandages on his hands (Shadow Wolf)

They attacked the Body Guards and knocked all of them out of the ring. TJ was a bit shocked and looked at them slowly leaving the ring without hurting him. However, as he turned around, Shadow Rider charged into him with a Spear.

He then climbed up a turnbuckle and jumped on him with a Moon Arrow and applied the pin as the ref regained consciousness.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner and the new UCW World Champion, SHADOW RIDER!"

The crowd went wild as he Shadow Rider was surprised and happily took his belt not without looking at it with wide eyes.

"HE DID IT! SHADOW RIDER WON THE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP!" Joey screamed.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THIS IS TOTALLY FREAKIN' AWESOME!" Bobby added.

Shadow Rider happily hugged his new belt along with the ZWE Fire Championship as his three buddies came to celebrate with him.

"That was an awesome PPV we won't forget before a while!" Bobby said.

"That was UCW Beach Brawl, ladies and gentlemen! Thanks for watching this show and we hope to see you again soon..."

 **You got new friends and a new title, Shadow Rider :)**

 **Except that, I hope you enjoyed this PPV and please, lemme know if you think it was better than WWE Summerslam after it will come out of course :)**


End file.
